The present invention relates to an expandable spinal implant for use in spinal surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plastically deformable expandable spinal implant for implantation into a disc space between two adjacent vertebrae, movable from an unexpanded configuration to an expanded configuration. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plastically deformable expandable spinal implant that includes two plates, wherein at least one of the two plates includes at least one link or pair of links rotationally attached to a transverse member located between the plates, and advancement of a screw causes translation of the transverse member, rotation of the at least one link or pair of links, and separation of the plates.